


By the waters of Venice

by HanamiYumeno



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AQUA - Freeform, Alien/Human Relationships, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Episode: s05e06 The Vampires of Venice, Exophilia, F/M, Fish out of Water, Human/Monster Romance, Monster - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Relationship(s), Romance, Shapeshifting, Soulmates, Teratophilia, Vampires, Venezia | Venice, Water Creature, alien - Freeform, aquatic, episode rewrite, oryginal female character, shy character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23234005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanamiYumeno/pseuds/HanamiYumeno
Summary: ***************************************************************************************Hope: A clumsy girl. Amy's best friend. A human sister for The Doctor. A support for Rory. And their adventures together.Ancient Gallifreyan Gloves.A new, non human companion.And everything starts at Venice...(The rewritten canon episodes and new adventures. Many pictures that'll help you get into the story!)***************************************************************************************
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Francesco Calvierri/Oryginal Female Character
Kudos: 5
Collections: Doctor Who Fanfics





	1. VoV: The alley of meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H: Hello, my dear people. Hanami here~  
> Hope: And me!  
> H: Nadzieja, shoo from here...  
> Hope: ... *pout pout*  
> H: Anyway! I'd want to welcome you to my first Doctor Who fanfic! Have fun and comment, if you liked it~ Bye!
> 
> If you like 11th Doctor, Amy, Rory, aliens, traveling in time and space, running and mostly important – Beauty and Beast's type of stories, this story is for you~  
> Hope: Um...am I a Beauty or a Beast?  
> H: Guess =w=  
> Hope: ...I hate you...

That day didn’t start well. I argued with my family. They considered me as being irresponsible and immature again, because I lost the house keys. It was an accident! They didn't care that I had nervous problems and shaking hands, and that situation made me feel even worse...

And now my best friends, Rory and Amy, were in a really bad mood, just a day before their wedding. I was observing them carefuly while we were sitting in Tardis’s main control room.

The Doctor took the man from his [stag party](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LM9JcRbwTtM), where he told by everyone inside, [that Amy kissed him](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/CarelessUnselfishEasternglasslizard-size_restricted.gif). Smooth.

I was looking at the trio, trying to read from their behaviors. The ginger girl was definitely avoiding her fiance and his face was straightly saying that he’s going to kill someone in a moment. I could see some tension between them and I was sure thatthe Time Lord wanted to fix that.  
That’s why I don’t have a boyfriend. And, because I’m just ugly. Well…

I started to travel with the Raggedy Man few months ago, together with Amy. I couldn’t belive that her imaginary friend was real! And today Rory joined us too. I was happy about it, I always liked that sweet angel man. Our trio was childhood friends.

\- Doc, when we’ll go somewhere? - I asked my brother, yawning and spinning on a chair, when he was fixing something under the Tardis panel.  
He wasn't really my sibling, but we started to call each other brother-sister not a long ago.

\- Soon! - he replied, hanging underneath the console platform, doing some welding - [Oh, the life out there,](https://youtu.be/i5_DIH6Q8JM) it dazzles. I mean, it blinds you to the things that are important. I've seen it devour relationships and plans! It's meant to do that... Because for one person to have seen all that, to taste the glory and then go back, it will tear you apart. So, I'm sending you somewhere, together!

\- Whoaa... what? Like a date? - the girl asked and bit her finger. I sighed and rolled eyes.

\- Of course that like a date. You're an engagement, Amy – I muttered, being kind of angry at her for what she's done to Rory, and I looked again at my new items. They looked like the metal, silver white [forearm guards](https://sta.sh/0588jwavvko), but they were really comfortable to wear and nicely cooled down my body. And damn, they were so epic.

I found them in one of the old, messy storerooms on Tardis and the Time Lord let me to take it. I also found there a cool, [endless bag](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/B4HNw7131-W3fIl_k4hDKl4pXU1ZThHDJ-Vb0gX-LN3sL2at6JOOya4aW7QWCZy7VicwUbzK6hO1hG6iJyvDpTzlOy4DU2-uPZKcNK6EVIEukg4kg44oqz3eCzdc2nz_6f6BxREbbQghO6Q) that lets to hide many, many stuff inside and amazing, black, rocket boots.

\- Anywhere you want. Any time you want! - the alien got out from under the glass floor - one condition! It has to be amazing! The Moulin Rouge in 1890, the first Olympic Games! Think of it as a wedding present, because it's either this or tokens...

I facepalmed and watched my alien brother at his hyped active mode on with a cheek on my fist.

\- It's a lot to take in, isn't it? - he continued, getting upstairs and looking down at us - tiny box, huge room inside. What's that about? Let me explain!

\- It's another dimension. - Rory said simply, with an indifferent face. I chuckled seeing The Time Lord's surprise. That was priceless.

\- Bravo, Rory – I muttered with a smirk, more to myself.

\- What?

\- After what happened with Prisoner Zero, I've been reading up on all the latest scientific theories. FTL travel, parallel universes – the human man was explaining as the older one was slowly walking to him.

[The Prisoner Zero](https://ichef.bbci.co.uk/images/ic/976xn/p00nkdgw.jpg) was the first alien I've met in my life. He escaped through a crack in the wall in the ginger's bedroom and was hidding at her house for twelve years. I wonder what happened with that snake...

\- I like the bit when someone says it's bigger on the inside – the Tardis owner muttered - I always look forward to that – he added, something dark came through his face, but then he smiled like a proud father.  
\- So, this date – Amy circled the panel with a grace - I'm kind of done with running down corridors. What do you think, Rory? - she smiled.  
\- How about somewhere romantic, Venice maybe? - I heard from the Bow Man and growled. I hated romantic stuff, but I went to my room to change my [outfit](https://sta.sh/025fba0ue9g7) for more fitting. I chose a brown shirt and a long, black skirt to look more or less like the rest of the Venitian society. Unfortunately, the glasses had to stay on my nose so I wouldn’t be blind, and I wore my favourite, black choker.

&&&

When Tardis landed, we walked out excited. I squeaked happy to [Amy, who smiled to me](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4bd787324fd13ccac6084f15697412bc/tumblr_o1rkviuFCp1unhxx3o6_250.gifv), just as amazed as me.

[I looked around the port and the marketplace.](https://i.gifer.com/6VvW.gif) This city was perfect! The air was so fresh and the wind was bringing a wonderful Adriatic Sea scent. The architecture was beautiful.  
The port was full of the people, walking, talking and just living. Weirdly, they didn’t pay attention on the big, blue box that appeared from nowhere...

[\- Venezia! La Serenissima…](https://cdn3.whatculture.com/images/2013/12/Venice.gif) \- he started to tell about the city, but I got distracted by a sweet goat coming by me and started to pet it. The owner, an older lady laughed and I giggled.

\- Ooo, that reminds me. 1580 – Doc looked at his watch - uf...that's all right. Casanova doesn't get born for a hundred and forty five years. Don't want to run into him. I owe him a chicken... – Time Lord added with a relief on his face, walking to the city entry as we followed him.

\- You owe Casanova a chicken? - Rory asked shocked and I chuckled with a perverted face.

\- Long story. We had a bet… - he muttered and looked at me – don't get any pervy idea, you little human perv – he poked my nose and walked away. I grinned and followed him, being sure I’ll have to ask for it later.

A moment later, we got stopped by the city gates by a fancy, older [man](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tardis/images/5/59/Inspector_The_Vampires_of_Venice_higher_quality.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20150122214242).

\- Whoa, whoa. Papers, if you please. Proof of residency, current bill of medical inspection – he said with an serious tone. The Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed it to the guard.

\- I am so sorry, Your Holiness. I didn't realise – the official said after reading the paper and bowed lowly.

 _~ Really? A pope?_ \- I laughed in mind and made a big facepalm on my face. I did it again, when The Doctor clumsily blessed the man with the cross sign.  
  
\- No worries. You were just doing your job. Sorry, what exactly is your job?

\- Checking for aliens. Visitors from foreign lands what might bring the plague with them.

\- Oh, that's nice – Amy's irritated voice made me giggle - see where you bring me? The plague.

\- Don't worry, Viscountess. No, we're under quarantine here. No one comes in, no one goes out, and all because of the grace and wisdom of our patron, Signora Rosanna Calvierri – with these words, he showed us a book with a [coat](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1d/9d/b9/1d9db9c823ce5e4bb1d50fae8984c93f.jpg) presenting a snake like creature, reminding me of Prisoner Zero. I wondered if it's somehow related.

\- How interesting. I heard the plague died out years ago... - our alien friend muttered.

\- Signora Calvierri has seen it with her own eyes! Streets are piled high with bodies, she said – when I heard about the pestilence, I thought of SCP-049 and I smiled to myself.

\- Did she now....

The inspector finally left us, moving to his new target. Rory took the psychic paper and frowned.

\- Um... according to this, I am your eunuch – he murmured.

\- Oh yeah. I'll explain later – Amy just said and quickly walked away. I looked at the document too and a vein appeared on my temple.

\- ...and I'm his maid – I muttered – I'm gonna kill him.

&&&

Entering the city, I pulled out my [notebook](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/41LrgD%2BWGvL.jpg) and a pen and I wrote down that I’ll have to ask about Casanova, then about the SCP Foundation. I wonder if it exists…

\- Hey! - Amy walked to me and wrapped arms around mine – coming? - she asked with a big smile and I nodded, hiding the notebook. We followed the men happily. I thought that she didn’t want to be close to Rory at this moment.  
This place was a perfect reason for forget about my family problems for a little...

\- I hope you remember our little bet – she grinned sly and I stopped.

\- Don’t you dare to gimme that here! - I squeaked angry and she only laughed.

The bet is based on the challenges we give for each other. If you don’t make one, the other person has the right to tell your darkest secret to 2 persons. We’re good friends, so we know much about each other.

I didn’t want anyone else to know what I did in the past… well, Amy has a dark secret I know about too, so we two are doomed. It was my turn to be challenged…

\- I even have one in mind – she sang happily and I sighed. She’s evil.

\- Tell me and let’s get over it – I muttered and kept following The Time Lord and Williams.

\- You’ll have to kiss a man here! - Pond said and giggled, when I punched her arm. Idiot.

Then we got separated. I went to see the churches and the other important culturally places, while the rest decided to see the famous [Calvierri School](https://sta.sh/04ywbpvfdko) for the girls.

I was slowly walking down the streets, coming between the buildings, turning to some small alleys. I was admiring the people, their behaviours, outfits and simple life. It was hard to take the pictures without being noticed, but I managed it. I also started to record secretly the place with my small version of Go Pro camera.

A hour or two later, I got tired and my legs hurt. I decided to find my friends, what wasn’t easy, because those alleys were like a damn maze!

I chose some small lane and [stopped under an arc](https://sta.sh/02ea3c1yt8va). The sun was burning today and it was warm. I waved hand before my face and sighed, looking around. Some woman was sweeping the street, some girl ran by me giggling. I smiled relaxed, playing with one of my pigtails, thinking, how much easier would be to live here...

After I caught my breath, I moved fastly forward, without really looking where I’m going. That was a mistake. I felt a pain in my nose when I hit against something, or someone. We spinned around once, then dropped on the ground. I fell on a male's chest and before I could stop, my lips accidentaly pressed against the stranger’s soft and warm ones. We froze like that for a moment, then I lifted my body on my elbows, feeling all the blood coming to my cheeks.

Under me, with a big, shocked, blue gray eyes, was lying [a man](https://sta.sh/02e13nwuh4ba). A handsome, young man. He was dressed in a royal, golden, purple and red outfit. His dark hair was a little messy and a elegant hat was lying by him.

I couldn’t say a word or move, my lips were opening and closing like a fish.

But even in this situation, while sitting on his stomach, I felt something...weird under me. I had no idea how to describe it. Like he had something hard and moving hidden under these clothes.

I gathered myself fastly and stood up. At least tried, but I stumbled against my skirt and fell on him again with a squeak. He grabbed my arms, like trying to help me.

\- I’m… I’m so sorry – I cried, stuttering badly. We finally got up. I grabbed his hat, cleaned it from a dust and handed it to him. I could feel a blood coming to my face – I’m really sorry, sir! I… should’ve paid attention of where I’m going…  
He sighed and took on his hat. I looked at his outfit, it was from a dust too. I walked closer to him and started to shake it off, especially from his golden cape and purple pants. The nose was starting to hurt more and more, but I tried to ignore it.

\- Girl, you don’t have to do this – the man looked at me over his shoulder with raised eyebrow.

\- I feel guilty – I muttered, then got in front of him and cleaned his chest. His eyes weren’t leaving me – I am so clumsy...

\- It happens – he said with a deep, rough voice. I looked up at him and blushed even more. He was really handsome. Such a majestry was coming from this person, but something else too. [A darkness. A mystery. Like he didn’t fit here.](https://www.deviantart.com/hanamiyumeno/art/Doctor-Who-Vampires-of-Venice-and-first-meeting-837870043)

My heart beat stronger few times.

\- Blood’s coming from your nose – he muttered and tilted head aside.

\- Huh? - I touched under it and felt something warm and wet. I sighed, took a tissue and put it to the nostril. I looked up at the fancy stranger. His breath became heavier and sharpy, his eyes looked shiny and… hungry. He was like a predator at this moment.

I tensed up and stepped back.

\- I’m sorry one more time – I said with a little muffled voice – for the falling and for… the kiss… - I looked aside – have a good day! - I screamed and ran away. His glance followed me till I disappeared behind a wall of a building.

 _~ At least I’_ _ve_ _nailed the challenge –_ I smiled to herself and went to find my companions. Deeply in my heart I couldn’t stop to think about that man...

**(Yea, we're after the part one~ Tell me if you liked it and have a good day!)**


	2. VoV: A beautiful night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the group is planning at Guido's house, how to get to Calvierri's school, some meeting happens~  
> Here we go~ The second part!

I managed to find the Doctor just at the [early evening](https://victortravelblogdotcom.files.wordpress.com/2012/12/trogir-croatia-2111.jpg?w=584), when the streets were dark and the people slowly disappeared. Gladly, I could visit more of the Venice without any problems.

I was really tired and sleepy, but when I saw him getting out of some street corner with a [big smile](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/CluelessWhirlwindDorado-small.gif) on his handsome face, I was sure of one thing. He's found some troubles to solve.

I still couldn’t belive that that guy was so old. 908 years old... I didn't want to belive him at the beginning, then it scared me a little, but now I got used. He looked like a five years old child who just went to a candy store.

I walked to him and put forehead on his chest with a whine. He just laughed and rubbed my head.

\- I... hate... stairs… and running – I muttered.

\- Poor sis! - he laughed and stroked my head.

\- I'm doing that only for you! - I added and hugged his waist happily. I looked up at the tall man and rubbed his cheeks. His big, puppy eyes were so happy.

\- Okay, what is it now? - I giggled seeing his mood and stepped a little away from him, knowing his tendency to gesticulating.

\- Vampires! Real vampires, can you belive?!

\- Vampires? - I raised eyebrow - VAMPIRES IN VENICE. GREAT – I muttered rubbing face. Then suddenly we heard rushing steps. Amy appeared and ran right at Doc, almost trampling me.

\- Doctor! - she squeaked and [grabbed his arms](https://66.media.tumblr.com/20399196eed3934d833db18e0f6551f0/tumblr_mjo78pIXjd1rzqimpo1_500.gif).  
  
\- I just met some vampires! - he screamed.  
  
\- We just saw a vampire!!! – she said in the same time.  
  
\- And creepy girls and everything!!!!  
  
\- Vampires!!!!! He attacked a flower girl!

They started to jump, giggle and pull each other in a weird, happy dance. They were perfect together. Excited for the things the others see as dangerous and to avoid. Amy really fit to Tardis. Partners in crime.  
Then I saw poor Rory going to us, tired and shocked.  
  
\- We think we just saw a vampire – he said with the rest of breath. How I felt him...  
  
\- Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Amy was just telling me – Raggedy Man grinned and rubbed hands.

\- The Doctor actually went to [their house](https://media0.giphy.com/media/NrJJPECNl190Q/source.gif)! – the ginger said.

\- So? What plan now? - I shrugged and looked at the Doc, resting against a wall and eating an apple from my bag.

\- So, first we need to get back in there somehow.  
  
\- What?! - me and Amy’s fiance screamed.  
  
\- How do we do that? - Pond asked. She was so excited and I so didn’t understand it.

\- Come and meet my new friend – the Time Lord led us somewhere. It will be interesting...

&&&

We went to [some guy](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/K0ZP8B7c7MwS1MID_tbw_SPbEgMUGP3u7g_zrSkwbRlmACN3dZmlQ75zXGU-AaDcLQW6QGpI06n-8keD1r5IxPxj7y2Ar92O9VuhogIny_PFb1hpSL0SSdMBB1idEqZbFlVfcqZh0fbR9I_P4LCwF68YIkZ3nStANHYNg4kptypJH9MMT5tAbT4_Sw)’s small house. His daughter, Isabella, was in the Calvierri’s school and the man was really worried about her.

When they were planning how to get to the building, I went down and outside. The headache was killing my head and I needed a fresh air.

The night was warm and calm. A lack of the electrical lamps on the streets let me to see the stars perfectly. I smiled and yawned, being really sleepy. I started to walk slowly [down a road](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/7c/86/bc7c8627e380b77925693405505b1327.jpg), but not getting away from the house to not get lost. I saw some candles’s lights in some windows, some single persons walking somewhere. The place was like from dreams. I was so glad I could stay [here](https://www.triptemptation.com/media/17c7de91-ea4a-41de-be49-aaef3ebcef87/2XOs6w/Wallpapers/Venice/Venice-Wallpaper-old-town/Venice-Wallpaper-2800x1867-old-town.jpg) a little longer.

I sat down on a bench by a canal and looked at the water. My mind and body were calm and relaxed. To the time...

\- Well look, who’s here – I heard a familiar voice and turned back. I saw the man who I fell on today and I laughed a little. He was resting against a wall with one foot put against it. He didn’t have a hat now, [just a golden cape](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/71/94/a1/7194a1fb5aae560be633b6ef4e8c865c.jpg) from earlier.

\- Hello again, signore – I smiled and yawned again – what are you doing here that lately? - I looked back at the water. His quiet footsteps came closer to me. He sat down on a bench, but away from me. I glanced up at him. His face was indifferent as he was looking up at the sky.

\- Calm night – he said and I muttered with agreement - are you from here, girl? - he asked as his head turned to me. His eyes shone with curiousity. I didn’t want to explain him all the fake „traveling from the other city” thing, so I nodded.

\- Yes, sir. I’m from here. Why you’re asking? - I tilted head, then yawned again.

\- Curious – that’s all he said, but his eyes didn’t leave me. A blush appeared on my face again.

The man leaned more to me and I felt like a rabbit observed by a wolf. All the hairs on my body stood up in a tension.  
I got all my bravery in me and looked into his eyes. They were beautiful, but so worrying and … hungry. My heart was beating faster, and that’s not because of a fear.  
His glance was wandering over my face, then down at my neck, collarbone and even lower.  
The stranger chuckled and I was sure my head was all dark red now. I looked aside and I swear I heard a hiss coming from the male. It was a time to go, I thought, or I’ll get a heart attack.

\- Hey, Hope, where are you?! - Amy’s voice was like the angels’ song for my ears. I sighed with a relief.

\- I’m coming! - I said loudly, then I turned to face the fancy man. Unfortunately, I measured a distance between our faces wrong and my lips landed on his cheek.  
My heart wanted to jump out of me. I pulled away from his surprised face.

\- I am SO SORRY!!! AGAIN!!! - I screamed, got up and covered mouth with hands. He blinked few times, shook head and tilted it.

\- You’re really clumsy – he growled , amused - so, you’re Hope – he added, grinned and stood up too, [towering over me](https://www.deviantart.com/wolfruhl/art/Francesco-Commission-809227401). I started to step back.

\- And you are?… - I whispered the question.

\- Francesco – he pulled out his hat from under the cape, took it on. The male bowed lowly with a sly smile, took my hand in his and [gently put a kiss on it](https://www.deviantart.com/wolpifox/art/C-My-Lady-834650970). It was a really nice feeling.

\- It was nice to meet you, signore Francesco – I bowed head a little without looking at him – I’m sorry one more time and have a good night~

Then I ran away in the Guido’s house direction. Ginger was waiting for me in the darkness on an alley, observing me with crossed arms.

\- Thanks heaven you came – I told her, trying to calm down my breath.

\- You were talking to that vampire?! - she screamed and pulled me inside of the house, then locked the door – are you insane?!

\- Wait… what vampire???

\- That man is the vampire who attacked the flower girl today! - she squeaked angry and I froze.

\- ...what?

\- Didn’t you know?!

\- Of course I didn’t! - I sat on a chair and fanned myself with a hand – so close to death… he was hissing! I’m sure he was going to bite and kill me! - I got up and started to panic a little, when all the possible dangerous situations came to my mind.

\- Calm down, girl! - the red head put hands on my shoulders – take a breath… - I did few deep breathes and felt better.

\- … I kissed him – I muttered and laid down on a table – twice now...

\- You WHAT?! - the amusement in my friend’s voice was hearable. I didn’t reply, just described her shortly the situations from today. After I finished, I took a breath and grinned.

\- I’ve nailed the challengeee – I sang happy and poked her nose. Before she could say anything, the rest went down to us.

\- Oh, Hope, here you are! - The Doctor screamed happy, grabbed my glasses and started to sonic them.

\- Hey! - I screamed and rubbed eyes – give them back...

\- We need them. The glasses will create a [3D map](https://as2.ftcdn.net/jpg/01/88/69/29/500_F_188692916_3rGOKJH6cq51gm0yOM0okzMmsKmHBr35.jpg) of the rooms and corridors in the school – the man said and handed them back to me. I took them on and blinked few times - because we’re going to the vampires’ school!

\- Wait...why?! - I glared at the Time Lord. He rubbed hands excited.

\- We need someone who could open the trapdoor from the inside. We’ll pretend that Amy's an applicant for the school! - his eyes were shiny, Amy was excited too.  
I looked at Rory. He was more that angry and afraid about his girl. He’s such a pure angel...  
  
\- What about me? - I sat on a chair and rubbed my temples. I was starting to feel worse and worse.

\- You’ll go there too! – The Doctor looked at with a smile.

\- I’m sorry, signore, but as I noticed – the black man whispered to my friend’s ear – they take only the...hm... prettier girls… - unfortunately I heard it. My heart broke and I looked down, trying to hide tears.

\- First. Don’t judge who’s pretty and who’s not, Guido. Second. She won’t be a spy, just her glasses – he kneeled down by me, took my hands in his and rubbed them with his thumbs – are you okay?

\- I... - I glanced at him and sniffled, calming down a little – yea, thanks, big bro~

He [smiled](https://media1.giphy.com/media/kCjoG3fCpwRO0/source.gif).

\- That's my girl~ All you’ll have to do will be looking around the chamber room. The scanner in the glasses will do the rest, catching all the possible tunnels and entries~

\- But…

\- You’ll only say you’re a younger sister that wants to say good bye to her older sis! - he added with a huge grin – prepare everyone! We’ll leaving in 30 minutes!

I sighed and rubbed temples more. It’s not gonna work… I feel it.

* * *

 **(Well, a next meeting with a still thirsty vampire? WHY NOT? Kissing him again? Good you didn’t rape him!  
** **Hope: Maybe soon? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
** **Fran: *** **standing behind them*** **What?!  
** **Hana: Hope. No.  
** **Hope: Hope. Yes!  
** **Fran: . . . . . . *Francesco has left the room*)**


	3. Vov: Calvierri's school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter. We'll visit Singora Rosanna, a green room, and will see many teeth!  
> Hi hi hello in the next part~ Have fun <3

\- Mom – Francesco walked to the chamber room and got close to the throne, where his mother was sitting on. [Rosanna](https://66.media.tumblr.com/88d19ca9457c9b1cd1d072cce643f4bf/tumblr_msnymkl38e1qia6ffo2_250.gifv), a beautiful, dark haired woman in her middle age, was reading some documents and talking to her steward, but when her son caught her attention, the female sent her servant away.

\- Yes? - she smiled motherly to him. He sighed and kneeled down by her. His face was sad and angry.

\- When will we finally finish our plan?

\- Soon, my dear, just as I told you. We must be sure we have enough girls for you and your brothers – the woman stroked her child's head.

\- We have enough... - the man growled and hit his knee with a fist – I'm tired of this place, of these... people coming here and whinning and begging – a soft growl came from his throat.

\- I thought you got used after all these years spent here – she chuckled and poked his nose. He rolled eyes and stood up.

\- I did not – he said quietly and walked to a window to look at the stars.

\- I know, Ferrin. You never liked the changes... But you must be strong. We all have to – the matriarch's face got sad as she squeezed the decorated armrest of her seat. She reminded of their planet and her face grimaced in pain. They lost too much...

&&&

The next minutes of preparing were nervous. The fact that I was feeling really sick didn’t help. I vomited two times behind the house, and the next round was coming. But I said noone about it. I didn’t want to be a liability for the rest…

Finally I, Amy and Rory came to the Calvierri school, [dressed up](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/654640495824797482/) like sixteen-century people, while The Doctor and Guido were waiting for the next part of the plan. I was a nervous wrack from inside.

Some [man](https://www.flickfilosopher.com/wptest/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/dwstewardcarlo.gif) with a beard and in a ridiculous outfit led us through the castle to to the chamber room, where two persons were. I wasn’t really paying attention, looking around, up and down and seeing the green map creating before my eyes. It was really distracting and I had to hold Rory’s arm to not fall down.

[We finally stopped](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/654640495823331538/) in the middle on a big, but kinda empy room, in front of someone sitting on a throne under a canopy. We bowed and I stood more behind Rory.

\- Welcome to Calvierri school. How can I help you in these hard times? - Rosanna smiled and raised chin with a majestry. The man next to her wasn't paying attention on us, clearly bored and even irritated.

Our "brother" started to speak.

\- [So, basically](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0df22814ad3f0d6e7864a43c74514281/tumblr_mv3jweEBxO1rurutpo1_250.gif), both of our parents are dead from getting the plague. [I'm a gondola... driver](https://66.media.tumblr.com/0b023a6080dc70f1c1be11064dff53d7/tumblr_mv3jweEBxO1rurutpo2_250.gif), so money's a bit tight, so having one of my sisters go to your school for special people would be brilliant. [Cheers…](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d1db2bf7b7be91e8995e2759ec76fdd2/tumblr_mv3jweEBxO1rurutpo8_250.gif) \- he finished and sighed with a relief.

I kinda wanted to laugh at this clumsy speech he gave, but then I heard that voice again.

\- [Have we met?](https://pl.pinterest.com/pin/654640495823331529/) \- I looked in that direction and finally reconized him. The man from the city. The vampire. He was [looking](https://sta.sh/0f59s3fgy0y) at Amy and frowning, tilting head aside.

\- I've just got one of those faces – Rory said, trying to explain it and save the situation. Amy tensed up even more.

\- I wasn’t talking to you – the young Calvierri growled and raised hand to Rory’s face to make him quiet. Then he started to circle my friend.

\- She's got the same face, which is because she's my sister… - Williams tried more, but it only made it worse.

The moment was really stressful and I started to sweat a little. The map was loading, the clothes were itching, so it wasn’t helping me too. I felt weak for a moment and grabbed William’s arm to stay straight. He looked at me worried.

 _~_ _5 percent more and it’s done –_ I thought and sighed.

\- Are you okay? - he whispered to my ear and I only nodded. One fake movement and I’ll puke.

Francesco [admired](https://sta.sh/01kdoocnen2r) Amy, observing her face and body, fascinated. Of course, she was the pretty one here…

\- Carlo, explain yourself. Why have you brought me this imbecile? - the woman, irritated by all of it, asked her Steward.

\- Signora, they have references from His Majesty, the King of Sweden – he answered and bowed head. I had an impression that this man is a cunning and treacherous person.

\- What?... let me see – she ordered and [reached hand](https://66.media.tumblr.com/489b1c88a9ec2b4e4deb5132dc3bb1bf/tumblr_msnymkl38e1qia6ffo4_250.gifv).

Rory walked to her and handed The Doctor’s psychic paper, while the male vampire was glancing at Pond's beauty with a smile. I had more time to look back and finish the map. The glasses finally showed 100 percent and all the view disappeared, making me see clearly.

That’s when I felt a sudden pain in my stomach and curled up a little. I stopped to breathe and shook a little.

Francesco finally stood in front of me, [grinning](https://sta.sh/02269jn2v3ho). I jumped a little and looked down, crossing arms.

\- Well, we’re meeting again – the man whispered – isn’t it a destiny? - he added amused and gently pulled on one of my pigtails.

I squeaked and looked up at him surprised. My breath was a bit sharpy. His smile disappeared, replaced by a slight confusion. The brunette frowned and tilted head again.  
  
\- Well, now I see what got my Steward so excited – Rosanna said with a curious voice after she saw the psychic paper and gave it back to Rory - what say you, Francesco? Do you like her? - the second part was said to her son. He didn’t answer, [still looking](https://sta.sh/01zw5wp46z71) at me. We had a quiet looking contest. I could also feel Rory’s and Amy’s eyes on us.

\- Francesco? - the mother repeated. Her son blinked few times and looked at her – I asked if you like our new student – she pointed at Amy. The vampire man smiled and walked to the ginger.

\- Oh, I do, Mother. I do – of course. I’m not surprised at all.  
  
\- Then we would be delighted to accept her. What about the second girl? - she looked at me. Oh great.

\- I came here only to accompany – I said and tried to swallow a bitterness in my throat.

\- Only? - she was surprised and looked at Williams – so you’re sending only one of the sisters to the school, not both of them?

\- W-Well… I wouldn’t want to overuse your generosity, Signora Calvierri. And, to be honest, she isn’t the most clever girl – he explained and I gasped, when I heard it. I crossed arms glaring at my „brother”, planning, how to kill him slowly and in pain – she wouldn’t fit in your school.

The woman laughed a little at my reaction. It was so embarrassing.

\- I see. Well, say goodbye to your sister then.

I walked to Amy and hugged her tightly.

\- Be careful, Giraffe – I whispered and she laughed.

\- I will, I promise – she smiled to me and poked my nose. Carlo walked to us and started to push outside. I looked back at Francesco one more time. He was standing behind Amy, [back to her](https://sta.sh/012qrbcdlfdw).  
  
\- Tell Uncle Doctor I'll see you really soon, okay? I'll be fine! – she said and smiled. I turned back and sighed.

Before the door closed, Rory looked one more time at his fiancée.  
\- Amy!

&&&

We quickly came back to Guido’s house. My head was pounding, stomach was squeezed and throat burning.

When we got in, Doc started to ask Rory about everything, then took my glasses and ran upstairs. Rory followed him and I was left alone, so I laid down on a wooden bench and whined.

&&&

Four hours later, when the full darkness of the night came, [we got into a boat](https://sta.sh/01t606ophl20) and swam through the Venice canals to the hidden, back entry of Calvierri’s school. I still was sick and curled up, but I couldn’t stop [to giggle seeing Isabella’s father](https://mlpnk72yciwc.i.optimole.com/w:auto/h:auto/q:auto/http://www.bleedingcool.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/05/d52.jpg) in red Rory’s stag party T-shirt with a big heart on it.

The Doctor looked at me and smiled. I covered mouth trying to calm down, but it only made little tears of amusement appear.

\- Stressed, right? - he asked and I nodded, then snorted loudly to my hand. Some time ago he noticed I react like that when something stressful happens to me.

\- Yes, a little – I smiled to him and sighed. He pulled me to his side and kissed my temple. I snuggled to his warm body and closed eyes – I hope that everything will be okay. And that Amy’s okay.

\- She’ll be fine! - he said and Rory looked at him.

\- You can promise me that, can you? - I saw how scared he was about her. He truly loved her. I was so jelaous, I wished I could find someone like him…

\- We’re here – [Guido](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/tardis/images/f/f5/Guido_The_Vampires_of_Venice.jpg/revision/latest/top-crop/width/360/height/450?cb=20150122215813) stopped the gondole by some metal gate that was leading us up the stairs to a wooden door. We got out leaving him on the boat.

\- I promise we’ll find your daughter – I looked at him with a smile. He smiled a little and nodded.

\- Right. Okay, I'll go first. If anything happens to me, go back - my bro told us and walked to the door.

\- [What happened,](https://66.media.tumblr.com/16f902fddc4c5f65fcd7885e60ec196b/tumblr_nkvpqr0CZp1ric1f8o1_250.gif) between you and Amy? You said she kissed you... - Rory started.

\- [Now?](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cb9f9bf6f2a28dea6fbbc56db9472642/tumblr_nkvpqr0CZp1ric1f8o6_250.gif) You want to do this now? - the alien whined irritated opening the door and we got into the dark, long, tight corridor. Only a torch was illuminating our way in. A cold air and a wind from the other end weren’t helping with the exploring.

I was walking as the last, to be sure that the males will gather all the possible spiders on them.

-[ I have](https://66.media.tumblr.com/a6c6dd21e665983a3bb5ef9c27a7e353/tumblr_nkvpqr0CZp1ric1f8o5_250.gif) a right to know. I'm getting married in four hundred and thirty years! - the nurse outraged and I giggled slightly.

They were arguing a little more about why Amy and Doc kissed, but I wasn’t listening to them anymore, because my illness got stronger. I opened my endless bag and drank some water from a bottle, then grabbed a flashlight and turned it on.

\- Rory, she kissed me because I was there! It would have been you. It should have been you!

\- Yeah, it should have been me...

\- Exactly! That's why I brought you here – the Time Lord finished and the sudden, strong wind blew out a torch fire. If not my light, we'd be in a dark ass now.

\- Can we go and see the vampires now, please?

\- Yes, especially the handsome one – I muttered and grinned.

The men clamb up and out of the trapdoor in the ceiling of the corridor, then pulled me up.

We got in some [round catacombs](https://sta.sh/026e6wh46d2n).

\- There we are~ Amy! Where's Amy? Amy? - the Bow Man looked around looking for the Giraffe. I shone at the entries around us, not sure, which one to choose. Doctor was the one who had the map my glasses created...

\- She should be here – I muttered – I hope everything’s okay…

Then I heard some quiet conversation from one of the corridors.

\- Guys… I know where she can be… - I said, looking at the darkness, but they were too busy talking. I tried to catch their attention few times, then I resigned and decided to follow the voices, leaving them to wait for the ginger, just in case.

The hallway was the same as the one at the beginning: long and small. Fighting an urge to puke, soon I reached three stone stairs leading up to some slightly open door and saw a green light coming from the room. I stopped, when my sickness got worse and my stomach got crazy. I whined and coughed. The world became dizzy and I had to sit down.

I peeked in and saw [Amy tied to a chair](https://sta.sh/01rb0j37da9l) in a small, round room illuminated by a sick, green light. The male Calvierri was holding her head aside. Rosanna, Carlo and the creepy girls in white nightdresses were [surrounding](https://sta.sh/0ggxc86t617) her, a bag with blood was hanging above the ginger.

Everyone except Carlo had scary and long, sharp and animal like fangs.

\- No! Take your hands off me! - my friend screamed, fighting and struggling.

\- Oh, make sport of me, will you? Tease me as if I were your dog? Well, this dog has a bite, girl - the vampire mother [bared her teeth](https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/MEZuj3BGZKKbttxEhHN4xhYNj-qNNYKAixMJ0o1qk0qSd4EQ2Lurnd7xTQMReJUWRiSDIXxCxuir9AEgxfnzifM0CkMAR5pc52Y) and suddenly pounced at Amy. All she was able to do was a scream:

\- DOCTOOOR! - and then she got bitten on the neck. I covered mouth and froze. I didn’t know, what to do. I was alone, with no weapon. I was useless again…

* * *

**Eh... the plan gone wrong... typical Doctor Who episode... x3  
** **Hope: At least they didn't bite me...brrr...  
** **Hana: You waaaait >3  
** **Hope: Hana. NO  
** **Hana: Hana, yes <3  
** **Fr: Francesco approves >3  
** **Hope: NOOO!!! *runs out of the room*  
** **Fr: *follows her* Come baaack, only one bite! >3  
** **Hana: Eh... have a good day, people!**


	4. VoV: Not exactly watertight plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampires or not vampires~ There's a question!

After few minutes, Rosanna stepped back and I saw her fangs covered with a blood. The wampire looked like drugged or in ecstasy. She glanced at Amy and smiled almost motherly.

\- This is how it works – she started and leaned close to the girl’s face - first, we drink you until you're dry. Then we fill you with our blood. It rages through you like a fire, changing you, until one morning you awake and your humanity is a dream now faded~

\- Or you die. That can happen – Francesco added with a [dark smile](https://sta.sh/01lohlxdlkfb) and rubbed her neck by the wound. He said is so loosely, like it was a normal thing for him.

~ _What_ _was I expecting_ _?_ ~ I asked myself in head ~ h _e’s a vampire from 16th century…_ _hating the humans, hurting them..._

\- And if I survive? - the ginger asked weakly, her eyes were closing.  
-Then there are ten thousand husbands waiting for you in the water – the woman’s voice went dreamy and affectionate.   
\- Yeah, sorry, I'm kind of engaged – with these words, Amy kicked out at Rosanna’s hip.

Some weird noise came from under her overskirt and suddenly she transformed into … [a creature](https://sta.sh/01obftumiud). She looked like a dark, leathery beast, something like a shark. Humanoid upper body, a fish like head with sharp teeth and a lobster-like [lower body](https://sta.sh/0216vj7ivimz). Her abdomen had four long, strong, crab-like legs and two smaller pairs of limbs with the claws. The chest had two humanoid arms with four, long fingers in palms and six small limbs on their stomach. The body was covered with the scales.

She was looking so weird and fascinating in the same time. I wondered, how Francesco could look like then. Do they have some sexes differences?

Rosanna hissed, then clicked the device, changing back into a human. She glared at my friend and was going to tell something, but then The Doctor’s voice got heard upstairs.

\- Oh! Rory, come on! - I could hear. The vampires and Carlo ran out, so I took a chance and came in. Ginger squeaked scared, but calmed down seeing me.

\- It’s just me - I muttered, trying to release her. In the same moment I saw some pretty, black skinned girl running in. I jumped a little, but then both started to free my friend.

\- She bit me! - Pond yelled, scared.

\- You’ll be okay – I hugged her quickly and our trio ran upstairs, the same way where the aliens went.

\- This rescue plan. Not exactly watertight, is it? - we heard. Rosanna moved to the Time Lord with a sly smile. We bumped into Doctor’s and Rory’s arms, who were [surrounded](https://sta.sh/01csmng7m1q3) by the group of the vampires.

\- Rory!

\- Amy!

\- Quickly, through here – Isabella ran somewhere, leading us to the exit.

We followed her while The Mad Man was stopping our enemies with an UV light saber.

\- They're not vampires! - Pond said excited while we were running down the stairs.

\- What? - I heard the Time Lord being surprised.  
\- I saw them! I saw her! They're not vampires, they're aliens! - she added.

\- Classic! – Doc said happy, opening the trapdoor hatch.

\- That's good news? What is wrong with you people?! - Rory yelled at them and I smiled. He was the most normal person here.

We got to the tunnel we came from and then ran with a full speed to the door. Francesco and the girls were so close to us, being [stopped](https://sta.sh/02deurn3afly) only by a UV light. I almost could feel their breath on my neck.

Amy opened the door and the light of a waking day came a little inside. And that’s when I noticed that Isabella can’t go outside!   
But it was too late. Amy, Rory and Doc ran out. I was going to cover the girl with my jacket, but the hands grabbed her and she got pulled inside. In the same time some palm squeezed around my wrist and I got dragged to the building again.

\- Doctoooor! - I screamed before the door closed. Them the darkness surrounded us. I was in serious troubles…  
  


I looked at Isabella struggling against the vampire girls and begging them to let us go. I looked back and saw that the male alien’s [holding me](https://sta.sh/015866xrsred), his breath heavy and the fangs visible through the parted lips. I blushed seeing how his eyes were piercing me.

The sickness came back and I curled up a little. The stomach was squeezed like some knot and a bile came to my throat again. I coughed, trying hard not to vomit.

Rosanna walked to us and smiled.

\- Did you really think that you’d fool me? Stupid humans – she laughed – take them to a cell, we’ll take care of them soon.

The girls started to push the black girl down the corridor, hissing at her. I got pushed too, but more gentle. I looked behind me and saw his blue, shining eyes.

\- Move, girl – the male Calvierri muttered. I did what he said. The fight didn’t have any sense, I was outnumbered. Tears appeared in my ears. I’ve never been more frightened. Maybe once, with the Weeping Angels. But The Doctor will save us. Will he? – shame on you. You seemed to be such a nice girl, yet you’re a spy.

\- Shame on you, you seemed to be a nice guy, but you bite the girls… - I sticked tongue out and he rolled eyes - what are you gonna do to us? - I asked with fear, trying my voice to stay calm. I shivered when he stopped me and [whispered](https://sta.sh/01itphqib9az) to my ear.

\- Maybe you’re gonna be one of us? - he rubbed nose to my cheek and I blushed – or maybe my brothers will eat you? We’ll see - he chuckled and licked my ear. I squeaked surprised.

\- C-Can we discuss it? - I whined nervously and he laughed a little. We started to walk again. I was stumbling in that darkness. Suddenly I hooked my shoe against a rock and almost fell on my face. The strong arms grabbed me in the last time and pulled up. I panted a little.

\- Thanks – I whined with a thin voice.

\- You’re so clumsy – he sighed and I blushed, ashamed of myself.

\- I don’t see well in the dark! And without my glasses...

\- You humans are so… - he stopped, looking for a word.

\- Don’t finish it, alien boy.

Few minutes later I was in a dark, cold cell with Isabella. She wrapped arms around herself, shaking. Her face was so scared. I sat down by her and snuggled to her to warm us both. She looked at me.

\- You’re so pale – she said, looking at my face.

\- I’m kinda… sick – I sighed and coughed. Even if I’d want to puke, I had nothing to throw from my maw anymore.

\- They took you here to save me, when you’re in that condition?! - she squeaked touching my forehead – you’re all hot…

\- They don’t know – I rested head on her shoulder – I don’t want to be a ballast… just this once… but don’t worry! The Doctor will save us! - I tried to smile to her, but all I made was a grimace.

\- How can you know? - she said , looking at the floor – he couldn’t do it now…

\- ...he will. I’m sure – I squeezed her hands in mine, then closed eyes.

\- What are they going to do to us?

\- I don’t know… - I sighed and reminded that Rosanna told something about 10 000 husbands in the water. Her race was hidden in the Venice cannals! If she needs to transform our women… that means that something happened and only the males are there.

I had to prepare. I opened my bag and started to look for something chaotically. Soon I found a diving mask. I took it on my face and checked if it works, then clicked a button. It changed into a wide, white collar on my neck and looked like some necklace with a blue jewelery on the middle. I hid it under my hair as best as I could. I turned on and off the rocket boots, then looked at the metal forearm guards. They had many little switches on the wrist part and the buttons, the pipes and purple gems. I tried to imagine, what it’s all for, but my mind was more and more blurred with every moment.

Fifteen minutes later, the cell door opened and we got blinded by a light. I was lying on the floor, curled up and shaking. Two vampire girls grabbed Isabella and pulled her out. I could hear her disappearing screaming, but I couldn’t move.

Francesco walked in with a grin full of sharp teeth, blocking the light from the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fr: *walks in in a Dracula outfit* Hisss =.=  
> Hope: *peeks in* Hana, you like? ^^  
> Hana: *looks at Fr* Pffff... Frany, you look... *blushes*   
> Hope: He's hot, isn't he? *w*  
> Fr: I'm glad to be your toy, humans *sarcasm* *crosses arms*
> 
> To the next time~!)


End file.
